Perdido
by Gladys Ashenbert
Summary: Cuando la persona que más amas muere, me pregunto a dónde se lleva tu corazón. ¿Se lo lleva consigo o te lo devuelve sin que tú lo sepas?


Un tardío regalo para **Anansi's acolyte.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Skip Beat!_ no me pertenece.

 **Aviso:** Es un  fic muy raro. Quizás al final de la lectura te entren ganas de arrancarte los ojos…

 **Aclaraciones:** Semi AU, porque algunos hechos se despegan del canon.

* * *

 _Cuando la persona que más amas muere, me pregunto a dónde se lleva tu corazón. ¿Se lo lleva consigo o te lo devuelve sin que tú lo sepas?_

Hubo una época de mi vida en que siempre reflexionaba sobre esto. Por aquel entonces la etapa hormonal se me hacía cada vez más lejana. Seguía a todas partes ese hombre que tanto amaba y que, a su vez, seguía a ese niño tan problemático. Pocas son las citas que he tenido con Rick sin que él desapareciese en menos de tres segundos al oír el nombre de Kuon. Velaba por él las veinticuatro horas del día.

Llegué a sentirme celosa de Kuon: Rick le prestaba más atención. Harta, le hice elegir entre Kuon y yo. ¿Y sabéis que hizo él? Me dijo que me amaba, pero elegía a Kuon porque este le necesitaba más. Obviamente, me sentí aún peor. No esperaba aquella respuesta.

Me resigné y me dediqué a perseguir a Kuon junto a él. Le amaba y si era la única forma de estar a su lado, lo iba a hacer. Eso me dio la oportunidad de conocer más a fondo a Kuon. No era un chico malo, pero todos los que se metían con él sacaban lo peor de él. Pronto entendí la actitud protectora de Rick porque a mí también se me pegó.

Las peleas fueron aumentado e intensificándose: pasaron de narices rotas y labios partidos a haber heridos enviados al hospital.

Un día sucedió lo que más temía: Rick murió. En aquel momento estaba enfadada. Eché la culpa de todo aquello a Kuon. Juré que jamás le perdonaría.

Después de aquello me convertí en una cáscara vacía. Estuve días sin comer y sin salir de mi habitación. No tenía ganas de nada. Hubo un punto en que me planteé cortarme la muñeca, pero el pensamiento de 'Rick no estaría muy contento' aparecía a última hora. No recuerdo cuánto tiempo estuve así, ni tampoco cuánto invertí en recuperarme; en aceptar y acostumbrarme a la muerte de Rick. ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? ¿Años? Sólo se que mucho. Si Kyoko no hubiera estado ahí, décadas quizás.

Cuando estaba en mi último año de Secundaria descubrí que mi padre tenía una hija ilegítima. La odié en seguida y fui a contárselo a Rick. Este, en lugar de ponerse de mi parte, me regañó. Me dijo que ella no tenía la culpa de nada y me hizo prometerle que alguna vez le visitaría. Así lo hice cuando me sentí con energía suficiente y no me arrepentí.

Me hospedé en el ryokan donde ella vivía y la observé. Era trabajadora, diligente y alegre, a pesar de que su madre le hubiera abandonado. Me sentí avergonzada porque ella, a pesar de no tener nada, sonreía.

Le revelé que éramos hermanas y se puso muy contenta. Pasábamos tiempo juntos y eso me ayudaba a soportar aquel estado de depresión en la que estaba sometida. Se convirtió en mi refugio, en mi confidente. Me encariñé tanto con ella que lamenté que Rick no la hubiera conocido.

Pasaba largas temporadas a Japón, que de hecho se convirtió en mi segundo hogar. De vez en cuando volvía a casa y en una de esas vueltas, volví a encontrarme con Kuon. Fue cuando visitaba la tumba de Rick. Estaba cambiado y muy arrepentido. Todavía seguía sin perdonarle así que me fui de ahí habiéndole dado una fuerte bofetada. No sabía que aquel encuentro era el primero de muchos más.

Kyoko consiguió persuadirme de darle una segunda oportunidad. Recuperamos nuestra amistad y pasado un tiempo, me confesó que me amaba. Tardé días en procesar aquella información, pero acabé saliendo con él. Pensé que eso me ayudaría a olvidar a Rick. Tonta de mí, pues fue todo lo contrario. Pero gracias a eso encontré la respuesta a mi pregunta: Rick se había llevado mi corazón con él. El hecho de que era incapaz de volver a amar otro hombre lo demostraba.

No tenía sentido que siguiera con Kuon, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Hace tiempo que tenía cáncer y sabía que me quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Sólo a él podía encomendarle a Kyoko, mi amada hermana. Y sólo a Kyoko podía confiar a Kuon. Ahora que lo pienso, hice bien en dejar a Kuon en manos de Kyoko. Ella es lo que él necesita y no habrá mejor hombre que él para ella.

En estos momentos Kuon se está haciendo la misma pregunta que me hacía yo, cuando la respuesta es más que obvia: cuando morí, le devolví su corazón. Sólo que él todavía no lo sabe. Si lo averigua o no esa es otra cuestión. Esta es mi historia y no la suya.

¿Por qué os lo cuento? Bueno, porque sólo soy un muerto que no quiere que su historia caiga en el olvido.

* * *

N/A:

Gracias por leer.

Sabed que con los reviews me ayudaríais a escribir una carta para el médico detallándole mis desvaríos.

 **Anansi's acolyte:** No sé si te ha gustado, pero es lo que me ha salido. Maite me dio una lista muy completa de las cosas que te gustaban leer. Uno de ellos era el hecho de que fuese relatada por un muerto…

¿Deberían internarme en San Mungo?

6/01/2016 - Gladys Ashenbert


End file.
